Tri, Tri Again
Tri, Tri Again is an episode of The Spook-e Crew where Bastion takes the gang on a boat ride, but they end up in the Bermuda Triangle. Episode Roles Starring * Bastion Featuring * Cryptie * Mystery and Ami Appearing * Coral Plot Narrator's Line: "The Bermuda Triangle. A vast, unknown region of murky waters. Is it the culprit behind the boat and plane vanishings? And will four little critters ever make it out alive?" The episode begins on a dock were Bastion pulls up in a boat and stops before the rest of the gang who is waiting. Bastion greets the rest of the gang as they all climb on the boat. Once everyone is on the boat and Crow has landed on Bastion's shoulder, the rabbit sets off. Soon the boat is shown floating in the middle of the ocean and Mystery and Ami are seen fishing together while Cryptie rests on a chair. Bastion looks back at everyone and smiles that his friends are all having fun. However as Bastion is lookign away, the compass on the boats dash begins to spin wildly. This is noticed by Crow, who caws in an attempt to tell Bastion, however Bastion just ignores him. Bastion finally looks back the the dash, but the moment he does, a storm suddenly appears and rain pours on the rest of the group. Bastion freaks out as he now notices the compass and he calls for Cryptie to help. Whiel Cryptie heads over to Bastion, Mystery and Ami head to the inside part of the boat. Back with Bastion, the rabbit shows Cryptie whats wrong and Cryptie pulls out his book and after looking few a couple of pages and stopping on one. He shows it to Bastion, and shows that its the Bermuda Triangle. Just then, a large wave hits the boat and sends everyone tumbling. Cryptie ends up dropping his book and it lands on Crow, crushing him. In the inside of the boat, Mystery ends up falling into a table and cracks her head while Ami just falls to the floor. Ami then gets up and screams at her bleeding sister and looks around for something to help her. Back on the deck, Bastion stand up and screams as he spots a large whirlpool before the boat He grabs the ship's wheel and tries to escape the path of the whirlpool, but in unable. The boat hsi the whirlpool and everyone is knocked over again. This time however Cryptie falls over and lands on his chair, breaking his back. On the inside, Ami was was lookign through a drawer when she fell over and his head ends up in the drawer, which then closes, slicing her head in half. Bastion is shown freaking out, unable to do anything. He is last seen as the boat hits the center of the whirlpool and is pulled under. End Part: Coral is then shown sitting on a rock near the land when Cryptie's book floats up to her. She happily grabs it and begisn reading from it, unaware of Crow's crushed body stuck to it. Fates Injuries # Mystery cracks her head open. Deaths # Crow is crushed by a book. # Mystery bleeds to death. # Cryptie breaks his spine. # Ami's head is sliced in half. # Bastion drowns at sea. (Confirmed) Category:The Spook-E Crew episode Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images